


baby hotline please hold my close to you

by shsl_disappointment



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Fluff, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, My First Fanfic, Panic Attacks, possible tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23591362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shsl_disappointment/pseuds/shsl_disappointment
Summary: Person A lightly brushing person B’s hair out of their eyes. Prompt by :love-me-a-good-prompt on tumblr
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 1
Kudos: 70





	baby hotline please hold my close to you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LetTheButterbeerFlow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetTheButterbeerFlow/gifts).



> This is my first time posting a fic ever so please be nice.

Hajime woke up to the sound of silence sobbing. Curious, he went over to the to find the source. Soon he discovered Nagito, his husband, curled into a ball quietly crying. 

“Nagito...babe what’s going on?” Hajime whispered as sweetly and softly as possible. 

Nagito slowly looked up at the man towering over him. His eyes were red and puffy, cheeks stained with tears. He was hyperventilating slightly.

Hajime dropped to his side.

“h-hey bunny relax. Breath for me alright beautiful.” hajime said sweetly.

"I can't breathe- I-" nagito sucked in a breath and it hurt.

“it's okay bunny i'm here. Can you tell who i am?” hajime asked softly. 

“ y-you're hajime’’ nagito stutters

“good. Do you know where we are?”

“home we're at home.” 

Hajime gave Nagito a comforting smile.

He calmed down just a bit. Nagito looks at Hajime once more with guilt written all over his face.

“Don't worry bunny you're okay. You're going to be just fine my love” hajime whispers sweetly while brushing hair out of nagito’s eyes.

“Come on, let's get some sleep bunny. We can talk in the morning.” hajime suggests after planting a tender kiss on nagito’s forehead.

“i'd like that”


End file.
